<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hadrian Fucks His Way Out of a Ticket by EntropicSymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158293">Hadrian Fucks His Way Out of a Ticket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicSymphony/pseuds/EntropicSymphony'>EntropicSymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banquet (WEBTOON)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fucking on the side of the road, police man probably not doing what he’s supposed to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicSymphony/pseuds/EntropicSymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t a speeding ticket in this world that Hadrian couldn’t talk himself out of. He’d done it a hundred times, and when you’re invincible, why not drive a hundred and forty on a seaside road? They were practically made for it. It would be a crime not to speed. </p><p>Hadrian gets pulled over for doing something dangerous, then proceeds to break (several) more laws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadrian/Bernard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hadrian Fucks His Way Out of a Ticket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t a speeding ticket in this world that Hadrian couldn’t talk himself out of. He’d done it a hundred times, and when you’re invincible, why not drive a hundred and forty on a seaside road? They were practically made for it. It would be a crime not to speed. </p><p>Hadrian kept all these things in his head as he watched the cop in his rear view mirror as he ran his plates and took a phone call. He wondered what it was that was so important about him that someone higher up had to be called, and then he recalled his track record with speeding tickets, and he figured he knew exactly why. He dropped his sunglasses down on the end of his nose when the squad car door opened, sizing up the figure that stepped out. </p><p>Oh, this was too good. </p><p>He slid his glasses back up his nose, relaxing back into his seat with an amused smile and throwing his arm over the edge of his cobalt blue convertible. </p><p>“Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?” The cop asked, stopping just beside the driver door and looking over the convertible, then the man in the driver’s seat. </p><p>“Was it the speeding?” Hadrian asked, sucking in air through his teeth and rubbing the back of his neck. He did his best imitation of an apologetic expression, looking up at him like a high schooler who had been pulled over for the first time. “I’m sorry, I guess I just got lost in the gorgeous afternoon and wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>“Right. Well you were going...” the cop looked down at his notes, and Hadrian took a bit too much pleasure watching his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Had he ever liked bangs before? Did he have an opinion on bangs? Should he have an opinion on bangs…? His eyes focused back on his accuser’s  face as the cop pushed them back behind his ears when he looked up, giving him a look. “Eighty over the speed limit. On a cliff side road next to the ocean. That’s not safe for you or anyone else, sir.” He stuffed his notes in his pocket, trading the mini spiral for a book of tickets, then pulled a pen off his jacket pocket. “I’m going to have to ticket you.”</p><p>“It’ll be hard to write me a ticket without asking for my license.” Hadrian pointed out, setting his finger onto the edge of the ticket book and tilting it down. “I think you’re missing some information. My name, my license plate, a good contact number...” he flashed him a cheeky smile over the edge of his sunglasses, pulling them off so he could look at him properly. “I don’t think you’ve asked for any of that yet.”</p><p>The officer looked at him in disbelief for a moment, then lowered the pen. “Sir Are you hitting on me?”</p><p>“Are you going to ask for my number or not?”</p><p>The cop pursed his lips, putting his book away and crossing his arms. “I didn’t ask for your name because I already ran your plates, mr. Vespatius, and received a call from my superiors about your colorful antics.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re new! I knew I hadn't seen you before.” He leaned on the edge of his car, setting his chin in his hand and looking him up and down. “Who called you?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business, sir. But he did tell me you would try to-“</p><p>“That i would corrupt you?” He suggested. </p><p>“... try to convince me not to give you a ticket.” He set a hand on his belt, shifting onto his other foot. “I am prepared to offer you a deal. But before that happens... I have to take you to the back of my car.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow, glancing to the cop car for a minute. “... behind the-“</p><p>“Behind the car, sir.”</p><p>“Out of the view of-“</p><p>“Just get out of the car, sir.”</p><p>Hadrian didn’t hesitate to open the door, stepping out and following a few steps behind him. He let his eyes wander as they passed out of the view of the cruiser’s camera….</p><p>And it all went downhill from there. </p><p>Up a very conveniently placed trail about ten feet, still in view of their cars, was a sturdy tree for leaning on, and Hadrian was helping his new favorite officer become intimately acquainted with the bark as he pushed his cock in between his thighs. He pressed them together with both wide hands, eliciting a sound out of the man beneath him. </p><p>“I’m surprised. Usually I have to work them up to this point.” Hadrian breathed in his ear, reaching one arm around to press his stomach back against him as he made slow and steady thrusts between his legs. “What did they tell you that had you so excited to meet me?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” The cop asked, his legs already shaking a bit as he pressed back against him. “Just heard some things. Got curious. Had to know...” he reached down, wrapping his hand around the head of his cock so he could guide it up against his own whenever he thrusts forward. His other hand was braced between his cheek and tree, keeping his face from the bark as he leaned against it. He let out a desperate little breath as Hadrian’s cock slid over his hand, his eyes fluttering. “Fuck... you’re huge... that can’t be normal...”</p><p>Hadrian chuckled, reaching around and sticking a couple of fingers into his mouth. “Not normal, but entirely natural, and all for you if you behave... what was your name again?”</p><p>“Her-ard.” He said around his fingers, licking the tips of the digits and wrapping his lips around them. </p><p>Hadrian pushed them deeper into his mouth, then down against his tongue so he could use his face like a handle to pull him around. “Bernard? I like that.” He pressed a few kisses over his throat, letting him wet his fingers for another minute or two before he pulled them out again. Bernard whined, a sound Hadrian rewarded with a teasing slap on his ass. “Be Patient. I’ll give them back when I’m finished.” He pressed his middle finger against his asshole, smearing some of the saliva over the tight ring of muscle and carefully pushing the digit inside. </p><p>Bernard twitched beneath him, steadying himself on the tree and focusing on relaxing all the muscles in his lower half. “I don’t think my spit is going to be enough...”</p><p>“No?” He twisted his finger around, curlingit slightly to feel around. “You’re Lucky i always come prepared.” He dug into his pocket as he pushed his finger a little further in, brushing against the sides of his hole in search of his prostate. He pulled a little disposable packet of lube out, placing the edge between his teeth and tearing it open. </p><p>Bernard watched over his shoulder, a little half smile on his lips. “They weren’t kidding about you.” He bit into his lip as Hadrian pulled his fingers out, coating two of them generously in lube and pressing both of them back in. He made another little sound, turning his head away from him again to hide his very genuine blush. </p><p>“They told you I was trouble?” He asked, his pointer finger finally finding his prostate and brushing against the tender bundle of nerves to pull a sweet moan out of him. </p><p>“A-ahah… L-lots...” he held onto the tree with both hands, bending over a little further to give the older man better access. </p><p>Down the path from them on the highway, a car whizzed passed, reminding both of them that a captive audience wasn’t necessarily out of the question just because they’d stepped temporarily out of view. The sound of another car passing covered up the cry Bernard made when a third finger was added, quick and merciless, to the others. He pushed all three of them apart, spreading him open, then brought them back together and started to thrust them in and out. He grabbed his hair in one hand to pull him up off the tree and angle his strokes to brush up against his prostate. It didn’t hit it every time, but he got better at it when he took notice of which twitches and moans meant he was hitting it head on. Bernard came undone before him in seconds, his hands flailing to grab onto the arm behind his head for some kind of stability. </p><p>Had he been able to turn and look behind himself, he would have seen the way Hadrian’s expression had changed from one of playful excitement to one of intense focus, his chin lifted and his eyes turned down at the writhing body beneath him, watching to ensure every stroke was nothing short of pure, untamed ecstasy. </p><p>When he became dissatisfied just in enjoying the show, he pulled his hand out slowly, drawing a whine from Bernard as the space was emptied. The younger man turned around to look at him again when his hands left him, giving him an offended sort of groan. </p><p>Hadrian smirked, enjoying his new partner’s desperation as he pulled a condom from a wrapper and slid it down over his leaking shaft. </p><p>Bernard licked his lips, his eyes flicking from his cock to his face. “There’s no need for that...” </p><p>“No need?” Hadrian asked, savoring the way bernard’s thin waist fit perfectly into his hand as he readjusted and rubbed his cock up over the cleft of his ass. “Why not?”</p><p>“Cause after this, you’re not gonna be fucking anyone but me.” He gave him a half a smirk, his eyes lidded and eager. He reached back with one hand, grabbing his ass and pulling it aside for him as he leaned a little further forward. “Cmon. Let’s see if those rumors do you any justice.”</p><p>Hadrian sucked in a little breath, a malicious grin splitting his face. Monogamy was looking like a pretty sweet deal for the first time in a long time. </p><p>He tightened his hold on his waist, sliding his cock down until it was lined up with his entrance and pressing just the head into him with a guttural moan. He laughed, arrogant and breathless, as he reached out to wrap a hand around his throat. He used the hold to pull Bernard back off the tree until he was standing straight against the older man’s chest and Hadrian’s lips were within range to catch his ear between his teeth. “I hope that was serious. I might just take you up on it.”</p><p>Hadrian’s hips snapped up against him suddenly, the length of his cock sliding into him fast and smooth with the aid of the stretching he’d done. Bernard’s response was swallowed into a high pitched sound, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling back. He held onto the man’s arm as the delinquent he’d been attempting to arrest started to fuck up into him painfully slow. Every thrust made him jolt, his legs fumbling to hold the rest of him upright as every sensation made him feel more and more like a bowl of jello. </p><p>Hadrian used the open-mouth opportunity to hook a couple of fingers into the officer’s jaw, keeping his other hand on his hip as he savored the feeling of his ass clenched tight around him. </p><p>Bernard, it seemed, did not have an abundance of patience. Within two minutes of Hadrian’s pleasurable torture, Bernard was clawing at his arm impatiently and trying to speak around the fingers pressed against his tongue. </p><p>“You know I can’t make out anything you’re saying when your mouth is full, Bernard, but if I had to guess, I’d say you want me to pick up the pace a little?” He arched his brow up, turning his head so he could barely make eye contact as he gave him a particularly sharp, deliciously deep thrust. </p><p>Bernard grunted around the hand in his mouth, giving him an eager nod. When he spoke, His words were slurred and muffled around his fingers. “Hease.” He rolled his hips back against him, trying to increase the pace on his own. He put a hand out to brace himself on the tree as he worked, and for a minute, Hadrian leaned back to watch as Bernard fucked himself on his cock. He savored the desperate sounds of Bernard whining againsg his fingers, and the way his voice bounced every time skin met skin. He pushed his pants down a bit further just to hear the wet slapping with every movement. “Very good… You’re absolutely precious when you’re desperate.” He praised, rewarding the show with another slap against the same cheek as before. </p><p>When he noticed the boy’s thrusts slowing and his legs failing, he elected to take control, holding him steady as he picked up the pace he’d given him. He leaned forward over him to get a better hold and increase their pace, fucking him hard and fast. </p><p>Bernard seemed to lose himself for a few minutes, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his hips eagerly slamming back against his partner. </p><p>It was absolutely breathtaking. </p><p>The whole thing was making Hadrian dizzy. He was rocking into him so hard and fast he was losing his own breath. He couldn’t tell if it was the physical effort or if Bernard was just sucking the oxygen straight out of his fucking chest looking so perfect underneath him. The way he was weakening beneath him, every muscle tensed, his feet raising him up ok his toes to offer better access, his legs and arms shaking and skin coating with a thin sheen of sweat, but still pleading for more with every inch of his being at the same time made Hadrian feel drunk with power. He dragged Bernard off the tree and a step back onto the trail as he neared his own climax, wrapping an arm around his stomach and dragging him eagerly down into every motion. Their every shared sensation consumed him, drawing him down into this one moment. There was no sound but the moans and whines spilling like honey out of Bernard's lips, nothing he could see but the way his hair stuck to his neck or the way his knuckles went white wherever they found purchase on his body. Hadrian felt something building in him he hadn’t felt before, and in an uncharacteristically intimate move for his usual shenanigans, he decided to turn bernard’s head towards him, leaning over his shoulder and sealing his lips into a kiss at the same time that he drove his cock as deep as he could get it into the man under him. He felt him cum as his walls tightened like a vice around his cock, and he followed, stealing the sound he made right from his lips as he emptied himself inside him. </p><p>It wasn’t until he’d finished that he suddenly realized exactly how much energy he had used. He stumbled back just far enough to pull out of him, using his fingers to plug up his hole as he steadied Bernard and caught his breath. For once, he was at a loss for words. </p><p>Bernard was breathless and panting, still twitching under his fingertips with the lingering afterglow. He turned around in hadrian’s arms, draping himself across his chest with his cock still dripping cum and his pants still around his ankles. “Wow… that was… better than I expected.” </p><p>Hadrian laughed a bit, gently brushing some of those intoxicating bangs out of his face and back behind his ear. His thumb brushed down over his lip for a second, and he looked like he was going to say something he might regret. He decided better of it, then put the wayward hand on Bernard’s waist instead as he gave him another dismissive sort of laugh. “What have they been telling you at the station? You’ve got me very curious.”</p><p>“Well,” he sighed, pressing his face into Hadrian’s neck and leaving a little trail of gentle kisses. Hadrian felt his body light up all over again, his head spinning wildly as he made a satisfied sound and let his eyes close. Bernard’s hands slid down from their place on his shoulder, his fingernails dragging against his skin just barely until he got to his wrists. “The sort of things they say at the station… hmm… how should i phrase this…” deft fingers wrapped around his wide wrists as he pulled them off his waist, guiding them along his sides and stomach. He brought them up over his chest to let him feel the little chill that ran through him as some of his cum came spilling out, leaving a trail dripping down the side of his legs. His little kisses went up over his beard, all the way to his lips, where he stole another kiss…</p><p>And beneath the kiss, a clicking sound as a pair of handcuffs were secured around Hadrian’s wrists. Bernard pulled back from the kiss, a triumphant little smile on his damned perfect lips. “I guess you’ll have the opportunity to ask them yourself.”</p><p>Hadrian whistled, and he couldn’t help smiling back as he tried to lean in for another kiss. “That was very tricky of you, B, seducing me like that just to arrest me anyways. What happened to the deal you promised me?”</p><p>Bernard pulled back with a snort, wobbling a safe distance away so he could fix his clothes. He didn’t think there was much he could do about the trail of cum sliding down his leg, so he decided to leave it and change at the station. “Well I knew I couldn’t talk you into being reasonable.” He gave him a look, his face still flushed from the sex as he buckled his belt again. </p><p>Hadrian allowed him the distance, drinking in the sight of him greedily just in case this was the last time he’d get the opportunity. “Very tricky. And cruel, to make me think someone as handsome as you might actually be in love with me…” he phrased it like an accusation, but his arched brow was begging Bernard to disagree. </p><p>Bernard didn’t seem interested in entertaining the idea, even if something like consideration flashed across his face for a half a second. He came closer only to tuck away the older man’s dick, zipping up his pants and taking his arm. “Let’s Go mr. Vespatius. My superiors would like a word with you.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>Back at the station, Bernard was looking a bit too happy with himself about his little victory. He watched as both Julius and Marcus sat in the room with Hadrian, talking about the charges against him. Hadrian didn’t seem too concerned about anything, his cuffed hands folded on the table in front of him. After about five minutes of deliberation, Julius closed the file and stood, and Marcus went to undo Hadrian’s handcuffs. </p><p>Bernard looked between Hadrian and his superior as Julius came out of the room, looking absolutely dumbfounded. “... so… he’s being charged?”</p><p>“No, hes not being charged.” The darker skinned came to stand beside him, looking through the one way window as Hadrian stood and rubbed his wrists. “But don’t stress. He did promise never to do it again. What did you say to him?”</p><p>“Uh…” </p><p>“Bernard.” Hadrian called, stepping out of the room and giving him a wide, shit-eating grin. “I wanted to thank you for straightening me out.” He held out his hand, eyeing Julius as he took a couple steps closer. </p><p>“Ah… yes sir…” he took his hand, trying to figure out what exactly he’d done to fix this apparent delinquent in one thirty minute session. </p><p>Marcus came out of the room behind him, a little sigh slipping out of him. “Dad. Your car.”</p><p>“Dad?” Bernard felt his head start to spin as he looked between them, his mouth opening, then closing when nothing came out. </p><p>“I’m going, I’m going.” He let Bernard go, nodding to Julius and stepping around Bernard. Just before he got passed him, and as Julius had turned to say something to Marcus about filing the paperwork, he leaned down to slip something in his back pocket and whisper in his ear. “It’s going to take more than that to maintain my new good behavior. I hope you’re up to it.” </p><p>Bernard bristled when he felt his ass squeezed, his head whipping around to look at him as he walked off, patting his pockets. “Keys, keys…” he turned back towards them, holding out his hands. “Marcus! Where are my keys?”</p><p>Marcus tossed a plastic bag with his wallet and keys in it towards him, then turned to walk off the other way. </p><p>Bernard’s hand flew to his pocket, where he fished out the paper he’d put there. He looked at Julius, pointing to Hadrian. “Dad?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, didn’t I tell you? He’s Marcus’ dad. He’s got a ton of kids. They’re all involved in government or something around town. He basically owns the place.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bernard muttered, turning to look after him again. </p><p>Julius put a hand on bernard’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Hey. You okay? What’s that face for?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Bernard swallowed, watching Hadrian walk away for a second too long. “... I’m gonna go shower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a fanfiction of a webcomic called Banquet by one of my FAVORITE artists and authors so please, if you enjoyed this, go read the original work, and subscribe to their patrion as well! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Check out the original work at any of these places:</p><p>Original, uncensored comic here:<br/>http://www.banquetcomic.com/</p><p>Artists’ Twitter: <br/>@Aszabla </p><p>Artist’s tiktok:<br/>@Sabiniusz</p><p>Artist’s patreon: <br/>A. Szabla (making Banquet)</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully I’ll have some more soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>